Red like Roses
by TaikirikuCarrie23
Summary: When something snaps in Yang as she loses what's precious to her, and maybe she can be a little happy, at least now she looks more like her mother right?


**Heyyyy**

 **I've actually been really fascinated with Yang's eyes and her relationship with Ruby. (I have an elder sister but we aren't that close. Actually, if I were to use RWBY characters as my relationship with my sister, it'd be Winter and Yang as the younger sister.)**

 **ANYWAY**

 **I saw this on tumblr once so it really isn't my idea, credit goes to that guy but I kinda lost who wrote the idea. But the idea is totally his or hers, not mine, just the writing is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Breath in.

Punch after kick, kick after punch.

Breath out.

Yang tamed her breathing as she continued beating grim after grim. She could her the rest of the team battling and holding off. But they had been fighting for long and Yang felt her muscles cramp every time she cocked back her arm to fire, like her wrist and ankles were chained down by a thousand pounds. Her aura was getting very low too, she noticed when one of the grim had scratched her and it didn't heal.

"Weiss!" She heard Blake call and Yang made the mistake of turning to look.

A beowolf had snagged at her hip and she hissed in pain, firing round after round to push them back a bit as she slowly tried to maneuver her way to her fallen teammate. She saw Ruby swirl her scythe, stumbling a bit when she tried to stop it to change directions.

The cost of her stumbling had her face clawed and she collapsed too, thankfully Blake tugged her into their tiny circle of protection. She crouched there wildly firing Crescent Rose as Blake continued to slash and shoot. Yang tried to get to their side but the task deemed impossible as she herself was barely holding off.

The last grim had fell, and so did all the members of Team RWBY. Ragged breaths and whimpers were heard as Yang fell on her knees and hands, sucking in air to calm her rapid heart. She heard Ruby say Weiss was down and Blake was tending to her broken leg.

"Yang!" Blake yelled at her and Yang was going to reply that she was fine but her head suddenly snapped back.

"Long time to see blondie."

Yang gritted her teeth as her sore body was suddenly arched back, her face looking up at an upside down face of Roman. She lifted her arms but felt only a twitch, her muscles no longer in her control as they burned with every move.

Her eyes were red and glaring but she couldn't move no matter how much she tried. Oh how she wished she could move, to rip the hands off her hair. The anger swirled in her had no way to come out of her fist this time.

She heard Ruby scream and Yang's eyes widen as Roman gave her a wicked grin, shoving her head down to look at the sight her sister was in. Cinder had held her sister up by the hair, Ruby's feet barely touching the floor. She saw Ruby trying to tiptoe as much as she could so she won't dangle in pain.

"My, my, my, Roman, I have to say, our plan to get rid of pests did work well." Cinder drawled in a sultry voice, dancing her fingers on Ruby's clenched jaw.

"Trust me, with her and this rotten team gone, everything would go smoothly." Roman let out a chuckle that chilled everything in Yang's veins. "Imagine, no more kids ruining out heists."

Cinder let out a little hum and Yang stared horrified as she pressed her lips to Ruby's bloodied ones. "Ruby!" Yang gritted out and she tugged at her captures hand but Roman just bunched her hair in a ponytail and tugged back whispering in her ear, "Shhh, it's okay blondie."

No no no no, Ruby! Yang struggled as much as she could but she knew she was just twitching and jerking her arms around. "Ruby!" Blake yelled this time more desperate as both conscious teammates saw Cinder's dagger.

But no one could do anything.

Weiss was unconscious, Blake could barely get up and Yang couldn't even move as they had all pushed themselves to the limit. So they watched helplessly as Cinder pierced Ruby's heart, twisting the knife just so that they could hear their leader's last gut wrenching scream. Yang felt as if her soul had left her with Ruby's as Cinder dropped her to the ground, her sister's head bounced before turning to stare at her with those dull grey eyes.

Eyes that accused her of never coming to save her. They bore into Yang's lilac eyes, filled with tears that heavily dragged down her face. She couldn't hear her heart beating anymore, and she could guess Ruby's heart wasn't either.

Ruby.

She stared at Ruby's eyes, the more she stared the more it seemed real.

Is.

She tugged and pulled to try and get closer to her sister, to feel and hope that she was still alive. That the blade still lunged in her chest wasn't so deep and the blood pouring and circling her, staining the snow red, was just minor wounds she got from battling grim.

She felt Roman grunt as he had to lean back and pull on the brute to get her to stop. Yang hissed once more and turned her head to glare at him lilac eyes snapping red. She whipped out a multi tool pocket knife, a gift from her once alive sister, and sliced.

Roman fell back and she lunged forward, scrambling to get to Ruby's body. But Cinder was in the way and Yang felt her anger swirl into a tornado of fire. She snapped when Roman tried to grab her, screaming out as she turned to sidekick him.

She didn't stop there.

She punched him, left, right, left, right.

She only stopped because she had to step back from one of Cinder's fire blast. So she changed directions and went for Cinder.

Ruby.

A punch was thrown.

 _Ruby._

A body jab followed by an uppercut.

 ** _Ruby._**

Yang threw hook after kick but nothing touched Cinder.

 _ **RubyRubyRubyRubyRubyRUBY**_

Yang threw one last slam, satisfied when it connected with something solid. The punch she threw took her off balance and she tumbled forward before landing in a kneeling position.

She seemed to have hit Roman, who took the hit for Cinder but both got thrown back at the force, with Roman crushing Cinder beneath him as they landed.

"COME BACK HERE!" Yang screamed as she shakily stood, eyes glowing red. Cinder turned to vanish into the bullhead and Roman followed but Yang had threw herself towards them with some boosts of her gauntlets.

Roman yelped as he fell to the hard snow, his lip split and he tasted copper. He didn't even get to see the bullhead leaving him behind as Yang straddled him and landed blow after blow.

"Cinder! Cinder! Hel-" He choked on his own blood as Yang punched his mouth in.

The whirling of the aircraft getting softer and softer as Roman took in blow after blow from the broken dragon. It was only when silence greeted Yang's ears did she stop, the only sound was thud and smack as her blows got weaker and weaker into something akin to pats.

Roman was still breathing, but Yang had to strength to continue, her arms dead by her side as she tilted and fell sideways. She didn't even get to see if her sister til the funeral as the world blacked out on her.

 **/Linebreak/**

She found her dad passed out in Ruby's room, surrounded by empty alcohol bottles and the family photo album on his lap as he weep. There were no tears in his eyes, as if he had cried them all out already.

She found her uncle Qrow in the garage, caressing Crescent Rose while drinking straight from the bottle instead from his flask.

She found herself sitting on Ruby's dorm bed, legs dangling from the side and her sister's cloak splayed on her lap. She stained it with her tears and cries, her screams of just wanting her little sister back in her arms, alive.

Team JNPR had came over, the reinforcements team RWBY had called and Yang just can't help but hate them for arriving so late. She can't help but hate herself a bit too. Blake had told her she's been out for 2 days in the hospital, and that Roman was to be prosecuted.

But she didn't care.

She just wanted Ruby back.

Weiss was still in intensive care and Blake had to walk around in a cast for the next few weeks, choosing the cast over staying at the hospital.

Yang looked at the mirror and touched the tips of her hair, it ended just below her chin. She followed it up to her eyes and she closed them, reopening them only to see they haven't changed. Ever since she woke up from the hospital til now, 4 days, she looks in the mirror, closes her eyes and opens them, sometimes now believing what she sees.

"I miss your lilac eyes sometimes." Blake said from her bed.

Yang turned her red eyes to her partner below, "Me too."

Maybe someday they'll change back, but Yang doubt it, thinking they would only change back if Ruby smiled at her once more.

* * *

 **I hate myself.**

 **But I found out who made this idea.**

 **wizthewolf on tumblr, got it from him, I'd probably take this down if he or she already wrote the idea or wants to do it themselves.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Hwaiting!~~~Reika**


End file.
